Trust Nobody
by TunaTheSlayer
Summary: Hanya cerita mengenai Seungwoo yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan lelaki yang ia lihat di bus, Wooseok. [ Produce X 101 . UP10TION . VICTON ] [ Han Seungwoo x Kim Wooseok . Seungseok / Seuncat . PWP! . BL . DLDR! ]
1. Chapter 1

_a smut fic by Tuna_

_M | boyxboy_

_Seungwoo x Wooseok | Seungseok/Seuncat_

_Drama | PWP!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Seungwoo tahu ini salah, tetapi ia tetap menatap seseorang, yang tengah berdiri di bus yang sama dengannya, dengan intens.

Seungwoo sendiri duduk di bangku paling belakang. Membuatnya bisa dengan leluasa memperhatikan lelaki yang tengah mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_-nya. Matanya tak mau berkedip bahkan untuk sekali saja. Ia hanya ingin mengingat segala detail wajah rupawan itu.

Hidung bangir, bibir kucing berwarna merah muda, mata rusa betina, dan kulit se-sempurna porselen. Semua Seungwoo ingat. Takut bila tiba-tiba ia melupakan semuanya. Ia betul-betul tak berkedip semenjak lelaki ini masuk ke dalam bus. Khawatir jika ia berkedip, maka lelaki asing ini juga akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Bis berhenti di halte terakhir sebelum kampus Seungwoo dan lelaki asing itu pun turun. Namun, sebelum turun, lelaki itu menatap Seungwoo sekilas dan menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

_He smirked. _Kurang ajar. Seungwoo bersumpah kalau ia akan menghancurkan lelaki itu apabila mereka bertemu lagi.

Seungwoo masih memikirkannya hingga ia turun dari bus, melewati halaman kampusnya, dan ketika ia memasuki kelas. Lelaki asing itu betul-betul menguasai pikiran Seungwoo hanya dalam kurun waktu tidak lebih dari lima belas menit.

Namun, bayangannya pun buyar ketika seseorang yang mengenakan baret masuk ke dalam kelasnya, berjalan ke arahnya, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Seungwoo yakin kalau ia sedang tidak berada di kelas, ia pasti sudah pingsan.

Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di pikiran Seungwoo. Si cowok cantik bermata indah yang ia temui di bus. Napas Seungwoo tidak lancar. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia gugup sekali. Baru sekali ini seseorang mendatanginya seperti ini.

"Halo, Kak Seungwoo, _we meet again_," lelaki ini tersenyum nakal pada Seungwoo, "aku Kim Wooseok. Ingat namaku ya, kak."

Seungwoo tidak apa-apa apabila ia hanya disuruh untuk mengingat nama. Masalahnya, tangan bocah Kim ini tengah meraba-raba pahanya. Seungwoo ingin menolak tapi ia tak bisa. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Wooseok, mana bisa ia melepaskan Wooseok lagi?

Wooseok pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Seungwoo, "_I know you want me," _Wooseok menjilatnya sedikit.

"_I also want you to put your dick inside of my hole, sir."_

* * *

_You must be somebody, 'cause I don't trust nobody_

_But if I touch your body, I might trust somebody_

_**-tbc,**_

* * *

_HAI aku sebenernya in the mood of bikin harem!wooseok, tapi pengennya kolab aja WWKWKWKWKWKKW karena aku masih bocil pasti gemeter kalo bikin harem harem hing_

_Ada yang kangen wooseok ngga? aku kangen bgt nih hehe (sampis random bgt author's note nya tapi yaudah deh ya i hope yall wait for the iya iya scene yap uwu_

_Tysm . HYLI! . Nice feedback plz ._


	2. Chapter 2

_a smut fic by Tuna_

_M | boyxboy_

_Seungwoo x Wooseok | Seuncat_

_Drama | PWP!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Seungwoo sempat cuti kuliah selama dua tahun untuk menyembuhkan traumanya pada orang lain. Bolak-balik ke psikiater bersama ibunya selama hampir satu setengah tahun membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk memulai hubungan dengan orang baru.

Sampai ia melihat Wooseok di bus saat itu. Tanpa usaha apapun, Wooseok begitu menarik perhatiannya. Membuat Seungwoo berkeyakinan kalau Wooseok hanyalah sebuah fantasi yang tak mampu Seungwoo raih.

Namun, kini keduanya malah terjebak dalam ciuman panas di satu bilik kamar mandi. Wooseok ada di pangkuan Seungwoo yang duduk di atas toilet. Kakinya mengangkang lebar, membuat ia leluasa untuk bergerak.

Wooseok menangkup wajah Seungwoo. Bibirnya tak berhenti melumat bibir lawan mainnya. Lidahnya masih berusaha melawan dorongan dari lidah Seungwoo yang memaksa, meski akhirnya kalah dan membuat Wooseok terpaksa jadi submisif dan Seungwoo yang jadi dominan.

"_You're a pro... I thought you're just some random nerd student__ like the one I've fucked before." _Wooseok berbicara setelah keduanya melepas pagutan mereka satu sama lain. Seungwoo sendiri cuma bisa menatap Wooseok takjub. _He's that close to fuck Wooseok_.

Tanpa perlu basa-basi, Seungwoo mendekati leher Wooseok. Mengecupnya, menjilatnya, dan menggigitnya kecil. Berulang kali ia lakukan sehingga Wooseok mendapat beberapa tanda di lehernya. Yang Wooseok bisa lakukan hanyalah mengangkat kepalanya agar Seungwoo tidak terganggu. Tangannya mengusak rambut Seungwoo dengan gelisah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras supaya ia tidak mendesah.

Seungwoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Wooseok yang ada di pangkuannya. Indah, cantik. Cuma dua kata itu yang ada di pikiran Seungwoo. Wooseok yang kacau karena Seungwoo adalah hal paling indah yang pernah dia liat.

Mata sayu Wooseok menatap Seungwoo. Bibirnya mengukir senyum mengejek yang sedikit tidak disukai Seungwoo.

"Segitu saja? Kau tidak terangsang bahkan setelah kita melakukan ini?"

_Bajingan._

Seungwoo mengertakkan rahangnya ketika Wooseok melucuti celananya sendiri dan dengan perlahan mulai melepaskan celana Seungwoo. Wooseok pura-pura terkejut ketika ia mendapati penis Seungwoo telah tegak. Seungwoo sendiri hanya ingin menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Wooseok setelahnya.

Wooseok memposisikan jari-jari lentiknya untuk menggenggam penis Seungwoo. Mengocoknya perlahan sembari menatap Seungwoo yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan dalam. Wooseok, yang tengah berjongkok, mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit, membuat pandangan yang menggoda untuk Seungwoo.

Tangan Wooseok yang lain pun ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri yang dianggurkan sejak tadi. Membayangkan kalau orang yang ada di depannya ini akan mengulumnya, membuat Wooseok jadi lupa dunia untuk sesaat.

Wooseok jadi merinding. Walaupun ia sudah sering melakukan seks dengan orang asing, ia tidak pernah seintim ini dengan seseorang selain kekasihnya. Seungwoo memang luar biasa.

Wooseok yang awalnya gencar menggoda Seungwoo, kini jadi kewalahan sendiri. Ritme kedua tangannya bergerak sama cepat, tapi penisnya dan penis Seungwoo membuat reaksi yang berbeda. Milik Seungwoo begitu-begitu saja, tapi milik Wooseok sudah hampir keluar dan Wooseok tidak tahan lagi.

"K-kak, aku boleh keluar?" napas Wooseok makin berat, tapi Seungwoo menatapnya dengan dingin.

"_Sit on my lap._" Wooseok menurut. Ia berhenti mengocok milik Seungwoo dan duduk di atas paha Seungwoo. Wooseok menggigit bibirnya lagi ketika tangan, yang tadinya menggenggam penisnya sendiri, disingkirkan oleh Seungwoo. Kini, tangan besar Seungwoo lah yang mengocok kejantanan Wooseok.

Wooseok rasanya ingin menangis. Penisnya terasa begitu pas untuk digenggam oleh Seungwoo. Mulutnya kini terbuka untuk mendesahkan nama Seungwoo. Wooseok sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Ah, Seungwoo~" tangan Wooseok menggenggam erat pundak Seungwoo. Rasanya begitu enak, lebih enak daripada yang dilakukan pacarnya pada Wooseok.

Belum ada lima menit, Wooseok orgasme. Mengeluarkan banyak sekali cairan di tangan Seungwoo dan sedikit mengotori pakaian milik Seungwoo. Seungwoo sendiri menjilati jari-jarinya sambil menatap Wooseok.

Wooseok yang terengah-engah itu tersenyum miring. Seungwoo tahu cara untuk menggodanya, dan Wooseok senang apabila lawan mainnya tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Aku boleh masuk?" Seungwoo bertanya. Ia juga sejak tadi menahan-nahan untuk tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Wooseok mengangguk sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Seungwoo. Bibirnya refleks mengulum daun telinga Seungwoo.

Seungwoo mengangkat tubuh Wooseok yang ringan dan memposisikan lubang Wooseok di atas penisnya. Ketika penis Seungwoo masuk, ia bisa mendengar lenguhan Wooseok. Dan ketika penisnya masuk seutuhnya, ia bisa mendengar Wooseok mendesah dengan keras.

"Seungwoo... _do it really hard. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow." _Wooseok mengatakannya dengan manja. Membuat napas Seungwoo semakin berat.

"_As you wish_." Seungwoo menggerakkan penisnya sembari meremas pantat Wooseok. Wooseok secara otomatis ikut menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya berlawanan arah dengan Seungwoo.

Wooseok hampir gila. Seungwoo _is a beast_. Dia tahu dimana harus menusuk Wooseok. Dia tahu titik yang harus dijangkaunya untuk membuat Wooseok mengerang dan mendesah.

Seungwoo tak lupa mengocok penis Wooseok yang kini ereksi lagi. Wooseok menerima kenikmatan yang berlipat. Matanya begitu sayu. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Untung saja baretnya telah ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya sejak tadi.

Wooseok yang berada di atas Seungwoo bergerak dengan kacau. Suara Wooseok semakin parau dan napas Seungwoo semakin berat. Keduanya bisa merasakan kalau bagian bawah tubuh mereka bergerak makin cepat, saling berkejaran, makin panas dan gila.

Desahan Wooseok yang makin keras membakar nafsu Seungwoo. Keduanya mengejar ledakan nafsu yang kini semakin mendekat.

"Kak Seungwoo-!"

Wooseok orgasme dengan hebat. Analnya mengetat dan membuat Seungwoo tak mampu menahannya lagi. Seungwoo mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Wooseok. Dua semburan hingga anal Wooseok rasanya penuh sekali.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Kepala Wooseok yang bersandar di pundak Seungwoo pun terangkat. Wooseok mencium Seungwoo. Ciuman terima kasih karena sudah memberinya seks yang hebat.

"_I'll miss your dick."_

_"You won't because I'll make you mine. So that we can do this everyday."_

* * *

Wooseok mencuci tangannya di westafel kamar mandi pria. Ia bisa melihat dari cermin kalau Seungwoo tengah memandanginya. Pandangan yang sama seperti yang tadi di bus. Wooseok tersenyum kecil sembari membetulkan baretnya dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Kenapa? Mau lagi? Kapan-kapan, ya. Kalau ketemu lagi."

Seungwoo menggeram dan berjalan mendekati Wooseok. Ia menarik pinggang Wooseok sehingga mereka tak lagi berjarak. "_I want something, more than this."_

_"_Kak, _we're just strangers who knows each other's body too damn well. I've done this so many times before, _jadi jangan harap aku bakal ngasih servis-"

"_I want your heart."_ Mendengarnya, Wooseok terkejut. Namun, cepat-cepat ia mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia lalu mencoba melepaskan diri dari Seungwoo.

"Kalau masalah hati, sudah ada yang punya, kak. _But I gotta admit that your service is better than my boyfriend," _Wooseok berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Seungwoo dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi setelah menyemprotkan parfum ke pakaiannya.

"_Also, that's not love, Seungwoo. That's lust."_

_**-fin.**_

* * *

_Haloo, kangen sama tuna nggak? wkwkw_

_aku kepikiran bikin weichan, tp masih kurang asupan wkwkwk tp aku masih tetep bikin weishin kok cuma ya gitu wkwkwk_

_Tysm . HYLI! . Nice feedback plz ._


End file.
